Ace’s return trailer (cipher)
by NCC-1225G
Summary: This is a trailer for a potential future series i was suppose to also include girls und panzer as well. I hope it is ok. It takes place on an alternate earth similair the the ace combat infinity but with more strangereal elements super heavy OOC


a voice cracked through the radio as the scene clears up to see a large grassy plain with a distant city. "All teams this is AWAC Eagle Eye. prepare to enter hostile airspace. all weapons are cleared hot." another voice, this a young girl cracked through a distorted radio signal "Any Anti-air units and air squadrons in the unit please respond !!" as a sudden explosion shook the screen as a smoke rise from a distant. 

(for special effect play the song diapason form ace combat zero) 

"commander Nonna there's no responds" we now see a group of 4 T-34-85 and IS-2 move across a hilly mountain side. "This is field commander Illya to any air units in the area hold your ground, commander nonna's attack is depending on our air cover, 4 air squadrons have been sent to our location to help us with these pesky fighters." while the radio call is happening a Pravda IS-2 and a Tunguska hold a position i hit with air to ground cannon fire and a white flag pop up from the roof signalling that they are disabled. "this is the 201st air squadron commander along with 3 other squadrons we're here to assist with the battle. What's going on ?!" Another voice this time a male crack through another radio. "our stationed squadron was wipe out sir" "what ? how ? we had a whole damn squadron here ?" "we were hit pretty hard. only 4 planes showed up but 2 fighter escort left." "then that would be easier for us to deal with." above the wreckage we see a total of 16 planes enter the battle area all of them being the powerful mig-21bis with pure air to air load out. "alright all plane prepare for combat I'll bet it's j-" an alarm blared in the cockpit of the migs "commander ! missile incoming from 10 o'clock !" suddenly 8 white streaks came out of the distant slamming into 4 of the migs causing red smoke to bellow from the plane and they were disable and return to base. "sir we just lost a squadron !" "what?" "Sir ! new enemy contact hostile detected bearing 320 !" "All aircraft prepare to engage" as the mig break into that direction we see another group of only 2 planes. the 1st voice crack though a clear radio channel. "8 enemy aircraft approaching guardian team. Glam team you are clear to engage." when it gets closer we see 2 F-15C eagles flying in formation with one have a single red wing and the other having blue wing tip and tail tips.

a new voice full of excitement came through the radio. "Let's get up close and personal Cipher !" this voice is from the Anderson Foulke call-sign "Pixy" son of Larry Foulke "Wilco Pixy" Another deeper but still young voice came from the blue eagle. this belong to Hachiman "Cipher" Hikigaya. or rather his famous name of "The Demon lord of the round table" "galm 1 Fox 1" "galm 2 fox 1" is head as they launch a pair of AIM-7Ps at the mig while they are in confusion. as the missile took out more plane and as they get closer the migs finally see the eagles and most importantly the livery when they call out in horror "Oh shit ! it's him ! it"s the demon lord ! I repea-" he did not get a chance to finish as a sparrow slams into his jet disabling the plane and forcing the radio off. as the battle became a fur ball Cipher show his skill by combo killing 2 plane with ad AIM-9x and a gun kill all in 5 seconds of each other. "nice combo cipher that would've earn you some credits" while cipher mess with one group Pixy engage the second group shooting down half the group on his 1st run before coming around to finish off the rest. "Blyat ! we can't compete with these guys ! who the hell are they ?!" as one of the Pravda pilots cried out in frustrations. within minute the last plane was retreating only to be shoot down by Cipher. the fact that these pilot will not dare to pull more than 5gs compare to cipher and pixy's 8 or more did not help them as none as left to report what happen "damn Cipher you could've let him go." Cipher did not reply instead he reported to the AWAC "eagle eye this is galm 1 enemy reinforcements are wipe out guardian team you are clear." "Damn Hikitani dude could you have spared us some." a voice form one of the navy blue F-4Gs came form Tobe "Survivor" Kakeru "negative survivor i can't let them get back up, also My name is not that ." "whatever man you could left us some." cipher sigh audibly "just tell how is the girls on the ground doing." a female voice came through for that report. "we've successfully repelled the counter attack Hikigaya-san and we've also got the enemy flag tanks as well so we are good." This voice came from the ground commander Miho "princess" Nishizumi her happy and clam voice as a welcome sign to cipher that the job is done. "All plane RTB. the mission is a complete success." the last voice of a man called out. "Roger eagle eye heading back." the 4 planes of 2 eagles and 2 phantoms break off and head back to base near Chiba.

and that is the trailer for the style of writing i might do for my ace return fic this being the cipher (soldier/knight) route. this based on "ace thunder zero video by avarik von nom on youtube. any comments at all will be great.


End file.
